familyguyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Brady Bunch
The Brady Bunch is an American television situation comedy sit-com that originally aired on ABC from September 26, 1969 to March 8, 1974. It has been parodied many times in Family Guy. ''The Brady Bunch'' in Family Guy *In the episode "Death has a Shadow", the Griffins were seen watching The Brady Bunch. In this episode, When Jan caught Greg smoking she told on him by reporting this to Mike and Carol an angry Mike punished him by placing him into a snake pit for four hours. He also punished Jan for tattling on her brother, by locking her in a chamber of fire for a day. **Although this was just a joke episode, it is similar to the episode "When There's Smoke", with both of them dealing with Greg smoking. **This is the first joke to be used, in fact, first thing to ever happen in the entire Family Guy series. *In the episode "Holy Crap", Peter hires a band to play music for him. Brian suggests that they "do that fluttery thing when the Brady kids run down the stairs". When they do, the Brady kids appear in their house, running down the stairs. **In their appearance here, Cindy is voiced by Olivia Hack, the same actress who played her in the actual movies. *In the episode "Road to Rhode Islamd", Stewie asks Brian to record the episode My Brother's Keeper. **Stewie says that in this episode, Bobby saved Greg's life. However, this is inaccurate, as he actually saved Peter's life in this episode. *In the episode "Emission Impossible", Stewie remembers what it was like when Oliver replaced Bobby. A cutaway gag then shows Bobby coming out of the garage, only to be forced back in there by Mike, forcing him away with a broom. *In the episode "PTV", Peter made a TV channel without censorship, and they allowed an episode of The Brady Bunch where The Bradys are in the bathroom, standing around the toilet, and Cindy is showing them that she just pooped in there. *In the episode "E. Peterbus Unum", the political roundtable represents the 3x3 grid from the Brady Bunch theme song, and also features Alice in the center. *In the episode "The Family Guy 100th Episode Special", an extended version of the theme song was featured, including a lyric, wherein Chris sang "The Brady Bunch has got their Mike." *In the episode "Belive it or Not, Joe's Walking on Air", Pontius Pilate and Judas Iscariot became the best of friends, and skipped off together, with "Sunshine Day" playing in the background. *In the episode "Spies Reminiscent of Us", a cutaway gag features Mike and Carol getting into a huge fight. Mike then kills Carol and notices that Alice just witnessed it. Mike asks Alice what she saw and she responds, saying "Enough to know I'm getting a raise." Then the laugh track laughs at them and the "episode" ends. *In the episode "Excellence in Broadcasting", Brian and Stewie are watching The Brady Bunch on their new flat screen TV, which shows more on the screen than they've seen before. When they do, Mike and Carol are seen sleeping together, and the part that was cut off screen is shown to be six African American slaves who are also sleeping in there with them. The 3x3 grid comes up on screen, and it turns out that the grid was actually a 3x5 grid, including the slaves on both ends. *In the episode "Livin' on a Prayer", Peter watches an episode of The Brady Bunch that takes place after the Roe V. Wade law gets passed and the Brady kids have all been replaced by animals and upscale material possessions. *In the episode "Farmer Guy", Maureen McCormick (Marcia's actor) shows up at the Griffin House, trying to buy some meth from them. *In the episode "Peter, Chris, & Brian", Chris had a list of fictional characters he loves so much he'd legit marry them if it were possible. One of which was Marcia Brady. *In the episode "How the Griffin Stole Christmas", Peter mourned over the losses of every celebrity that died in 2016. One of which was Florence Henderson (Carole's actor). ''Family Guy'' in The Brady Bunch *In the episode "Adult Show", Cindy and Bobby see Mike watching Family Guy and they want to watch it too, despite not being old enough, just being 12 at the time. Carol and Mike banned the family from watching Family Guy, which is perfectly fine with the other 4 kids, who happen to be old enough to watch the show. Cindy and Bobby secretly watch the show when no one else is around and become huge fans. They tell kids at school about the show and become really popular for being the only ones in the classes, who have information about the show. Kids gather around them and listen to them talking for hours, simply describing the events of Family Guy episodes. Things go over pretty okay, until Cindy and Bobby accidentally prove their knowledge of the show by quoting stuff that could only come from an episode. Mike calls them out on it at the dinner table, but by doing so, he reveals that he also continued to watch the show, when out with friends. Carol gets mad and the three of them get sent to a picket line, where they are forced to protest against Family Guy and get it cancelled. They succeed at doing so, but when seeing how sad her kids are without the entertainment, Carol calls off the boycott, getting Family Guy put back on TV again. The Family Guy episodes, shown in this episode were Mr. Griffin Goes to Washington, To Love and Die in Dixie, Brian Wallows and Peter's Swallows, North By North Quahog, Blind Ambition, and The Cleveland-Loretta Quagmire. This episode was made, addressing the events of Family Guy returning from it's second cancellation for season 4, bringing a new era of what can and cannot be shown on TV at the age. Category:TV Shows